dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawnbringer Dragon
The Dawnbringer Dragon is an epic dragon of the Olympus element. Appearance The dawnbringer dragon is said to be one of the Vale's most graceful and majestic creature. Its body is long and sleek, adorned with a sharp crest and magnificent wings. Their plumage range from brilliant streaks of gold and scarlet to a soothing iridescent hue. The tail changes appearance depending on the time. Abilities Weapons Dawnbringer dragons are not known to be particularly aggressive towards other species of dragons, but when threatened, they will unleash a colorful breath, similar to the dazzling dragon, but with more sparkles. It is unknown what the light show is there for, but some wizards suspect that the attacker will be so mesmerised by the beautiful flames that they will forget what to do temporarily. Defenses These dragons' only defence, other than spewing mist-like breath at the attacker, is fleeing. Due to their aerodynamic body shape, they are extremely fast and can outfly most predators, if they have one. Other Abilities This dragon changes color based on the amount of light exposure it receives. In extremely bright light, it is blazing white and golden, but verges through shades of yellow and blue into purple and black. Breath Weapon Their breath consists of shards of light ranging from blue to deep purple and sparkles. Weaknesses The dawnbringer dragon's only weakness is the sight of an omen dragon. Since these dragons darken the skies around them, the dawnbringer dragon will feel very threatened as if their job has been taken over (as they ARE very vain creatures) and will attempt to scare off the intruder, which mostly ends up with the Omen Dragon looking confused in it's new rainbow-like feathers and the dawnbringer dragon trying its best to brighten the skies. Habitat Regions TBA Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet This particular species of dragons are rather fond of sweets. Just give them a handful of Iceberries and you'll be in for a flying trip of a lifetime, Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The dawnbringer dragon is a very vain creature. They will spend hours upon hours to clean their beautiful wings and tails, even skipping flying and mealtime. In the wild, they spend most of their lives soaring high up in the air, controlling the look of the sky, chasing each other through the clouds and bickering at which is the correct way to clean your plumage. They are also known to be incredibly skittish and will flee at the sight of humans. Social Order They are ranked base on flying skills. The most skillful at the top of the social hierarchy, the least experienced at the bottom. Relationship to Wizards These dragons are highly respected in the wizarding community. Young witches and wizards who are still apprentices of older and more experienced wizards will spend lots of time playing with these dragons. Since they don't mind children on their backs and love flying, young wizards will have an idea what it is like riding the true masters of the skies. The dragon's breath is taken advantage of by some wicked people for entertainment purposes. Dawnbringer dragons are whipped in circuses and fairs to breathe their wonderful light shows. When in a park Breeding Dawnbringer dragon can be bred with any two dragons containing the Fire, Dark, and Air elements. Habitats The dawnbringer dragon can be placed in Olympus habitats and Omnitats but it is best not to put a dawn dragon or dusk dragon in the same habitat as it will result constant fighting. How to care for Just give them loads of Iceberries and they'll be happy for days. Favorite Treat Iceberries and other dragon-friendly sweets. Avoid giving them chocolate. Life Cycle Mating During the spring time, dawnbringer dragons will gather to the highest mountain peak. Males and females will select each other base on personality and how nicely groomed they are. Then, they will wrap their tails one another and proceed to plummet down to the valley with extreme speed. Should one be afraid of falling and break away, the remaining one will choose a new mate. Birth Dawnbringer dragons mate for life, and take caring for hatchlings very seriously. Once an egg is laid, the female and male will take turn incubating the egg. This process can take up to a decade, and when the egg finally hatches, the hatchling will find that it's parents are the best there is. Infancy Young dawnbringer dragons spend most of their time high up on the nesting ground. They require feeding every hour, so the parents work tirelessly to satisfy the hatchling's needs. Adolescence When they reach adolescence, their dull, grey scales will fall out, revealing a layer of wonderful and soft feathers covering their entire body. The hatchling is still flightless, but now it can practice gliding with older dragons. Adulthood Adulthood is marked by an important test. The parents will fly down to the foot of the mountain and call out for their baby, encouraging it to join them. Most dragons make it down safely and will be honored for their bravery, but for those unlucky ones who failed, they will be forgotten for enternity. Life Span Dawnbringer dragons have a long lifespan. A typical, healthy and joyful individual can live up to 2000 years. History Discovery The dawnbringer dragon is said to appeared from the "Nowhere". Though the exact wizard/witch who discovered the dragon is unknown, we now know that they must've shed a considerable amount of tear after witnessing the beast's magical flying moves. Origin of Name The Olymen originally thought this dragon would bring the dawn and the morning sun, as it appeared very early in the morning. Divine Dragons The Dawnbringer Dragon is sometimes called the sixth Divine Dragon, as it has an ode to it in The Vellum of Visions and disappeared during the Destruction of Divinity. However, there are traces that the dragon fled to a millennia-long hibernation instead of being banned, and was meant to do that anyway. Also, the dragon did not come out of Tartarus, but came from what appeared to be nowhere. And last, only fragments of the Vellum were found, meaning that just coincidentally were the parts of the Divine dragons who were found and all dragons living on Mount Oly had an ode. This last statement is contrary to that the whole Vellum was thrown away because nobody wanted an ode to the Divines anymore. However, it is possible that only the Divine odes were thrown away, and the others are still somewhere at Mount Oly. But then, you could ask why the Dawnbringer's ode was in the Scar of the World too. Magic This species' magic is not yet classified due to the lack of observation and their skittish personality. Notable Dragons *Eos (Neverwand Mînjörske) *Sunrise (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Epic Category:Olympus Category:Epic Dragons Category:Limited Category:Amphithers Category:Inhabitants of Mount Oly Category:Inhabitants of Far Beyond the Horizon Category:Dragons with Multiple Forms Category:Form changers